Shu Ouma
Shu Ouma is the male protagonist of Guilty Crown, whose right hand holds a special power called the Power of Kings, given to him by the Void Genome. He attends Tennouzu First High School in class 2-A and is a member of the modern motion picture research club and a member from the group "Funeral Parlor". Personality The initial statement was: "Shu was an unsociable 17 year old who tended to stay out of peoples way, forming quasi-friendships with others, but nothing more significant. However, this changes when he meets a girl named Inori Yuzuriha. From that moment on, he gains the responsibility of one with "The Power of Kings," and he must learn to overcome his own weaknesses and form lasting bonds with his friends and allies." From the first episode, he thinks very lowly of himself, purposefully distancing himself from others and remaining, for the most part, aloof. His turning point was the decision to save Inori from on oncoming Endlave, at great personal risk. It was this moment when he gained "The Power of Kings". In later episodes, with his new allies and elevated responsibilities, Shu has developed into a much more brave and sociable person, something noticed by his friend Hare and others. His new-found bravery solidifies when wielding Voids in battle, becoming a determined, powerful and expert fighter. Very early in the series, Shu gains feelings for Inori, which many people easily see and frequently attempt to use in their favor. He is disheartened when any male character gets too close to Inori, and is heartbroken when she has to leave in episode 10. Following Gai's death, Tokyo goes into lockdown following the second outbreak of the Apocalypse Virus, Tennouzu becomes a safe haven for the students. Shu becomes the student's de facto guardian when the district Tennouzu is in is determined dead by the Japanese Government. His responsibilities culminate when Arisa, the current class president, is deemed unfit to continue ruling the student body, and Shu replaces her at the behest of the students, who are now aware of his power. His early ruling days were kind and gentle, though it was pock-marked with incriminating and ascerbic rumours surrounding him, as well as rising bitter feelings amongst some of the student body. When they acquire Genomic Resonance Gauge, a veritable means of measuring the power of a person's Void, Shu is vehemently opposed to Yahiro's ranking system. If implemented, it would suggest a survival prioritization of those bearing stronger Voids over those bearing weaker Voids. Shu is opposed to the ethical implications and the discrimination that might arise among the students if such a system was made public. A major, personal reason for this is the fact that Souta, who has become a close friend to him, is a Rank F - the lowest rank possible. Upon discovering his rank, Souta bands together and, along with others classified as Rank F, Souta attempts to storm a hospital that is supposed to hold supplies in a desparate try to prove himself. Shu chases after them, but the students all get caught in an attack. In the ensuing chaos, Shu sacrifices himself to save Hare. Upon seeing Shu near death, Hare uses her Void to heal him back to full health. As she finishes this process, a stray bullet rips through her Void, killing her. Shu wakes just in time to see her dead body crystallize and crumble. Hare's death was a major, emotional blow, and changed him dramatically. Misinformed by Yahiro over the details surrounding her death, Shu became a callous and emotionless person, implementing Yahiro's ranking system and taking control of the student body. Shu publicly assumes a tyrant-like persona with an iron fist, under the belief that extreme discipline will lead them to safety. However, in private conversations with Inori and Ayase, he realises his own actions are wrong and wonders if he'll ever be punished for them. During this time, he becomes extremely reliant on his Void powers, refering to himself as a King. Subsequently, Shu enters a state of shock when the ressurected Gai arrives and steals his powers by severing his arm. After the loss of his right arm and Void powers, Shu enters a catatonic-like, unresponsive state, dwelling on his own mistakes, as well as dealing with the betrayal of people he believed to be his friends. During this time, in a reversal of roles, Inori takes guardianship of him, protecting him from the ongoing governmental hunt for Inori. Inori eventually decides to let herself be captured so that Shu can remain safe, as they no longer see Shu as a threat. After Inori's capture, Shu comes to terms with his mistakes and resolves to becoming a more decisive person. Taking Arisa hostage at gunpoint, he demands she lead him to Inori. On the way there, he learns the hide-out Haruka, members of Funeral Parlor and his friends from school are using, and rushes over there. There, Haruka has another Void Genome ampoule, which she knows would kill Shu if he used it again. Aware of this, and how the Void Genome does not always respond positively to all its recipients, Ayase has decided to take the Void Genome on herself. Segai arrives, and begins an assault to retrieve the Void Genome and use it on himself. Shu arrives as Ayase and Segai are scuffling over the ampoule. Even when Haruka tells him that it will kill him, and Ayase begs him not to use it, Shu determines to use his power correctly this time, and injects himself with the Void Genome. His Void powers returned, he draws out his own Void, breaking free from his previous atittude of running away and hiding his true emotions from everyone. At his mercy, Segai asks if Shu can kill him in cold blood, to which he responds that he is willing to soil his hands to save his friends, proved when he stabs him with Yahiro's Void and severs Segai's life-line, killing him. Appearance He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. He has brown hair with a light blond streak on the left side and brown eyes. For his time with the Undertakers, he wore their standard uniform. Since he acted as the King of his school (motivated after seeing Hare die in his arms), he wore a green coat, a scarf, a white t-shirt, black pants, and a chain. After Episode 17, he lost his right arm which was replaced with his Void in Episode 19 after injecting himself with the third Void Genome ampoule. Also in Episode 19, he gained the Apocalypse Virus on the right side of his face (1st Stage of Apocalypse Virus). Plot Shu is seen watching a video of Inori singing before going to school with Hare the next day. She asks him about what he was doing last night, since he looked tired but he just shakes it off. She tells him that there was a terrorist attack yesterday in Ward 24, explaining why so much of the GHQ were out guarding the area. Shu doesn't respond and just looks up at GHQ's base. After meeting with some of his classmates, Shu decides to eat his lunch at the back of his school in an abandoned building, only to find Inori, who he instantly recognizes, and Fyu-neru, who mistakes him for an enemy. However, after the whole misunderstanding is over, Shu tries to talk with her, while she tries to play cat's cradle with him instead. At this moment, members of the GHQ come to take Inori away and before Shu can defend her, they threaten with charging him as her accomplice, causing Shu to duck in fear. After they take Inori away, Shu starts to blame himself for what happened but is stopped by Fyu-neru who shows him a map to where Gai is. They reach the location, only to be ganged up on by a bunch of thugs. One of them hits Shu in the face before Gai shows up and scares them away with an impressive show of martial arts. Afterwards, Tsugumi comes and takes Fyu-neru away and Gai asks Shu if he just abandoned Inori. They are interupted by an explosion and it is announced that GHQ is attacking. Soon after, Shu is thrown back by an explosion caused by Ayase and she yells at him to get out of her way. Gai shouts at Shu to protect the 'key' (revealed to be the Void Genome) and he runs away to find Inori, which he eventually does. Shu, in a moment of strength, rushes to save her, resulting in the Void Genome's capsule being destroyed, precepitating Shu's new power, the "Power of Kings". After a brief flash of visions involving Inori, himself, fires and other currently unknown characters, Shu's power awakens, and he pulls a large sword out of Inori, sending a bright light, to the shock of all watching. Shu is fired upon by various missiles, all of which he diverts with the sword. He then destroys one of the GHQ's mecha with the sword and walks out of the explosion. As he's walking away, he's attacked by another GHQ member who fires missiles at him which he dodges by accidently activating a new power that let's him stand on platforms that send him into the air. However, the missiles follow him and he is sent crashing into the ground. He gets up and is saved by Oogumo, who crushes the GHQ member's mecha using a special device. Shu then runs to Inori to see if she was okay and notices that Inori's Void goes back inside of her and is confused about what it was. He then recieves a message from Gai through Fyu-neru to get Inori out of there in fifteen seconds. He later meets with Gai. They are interupted by an awakened Inori who asks Gai if she completed the job. Gai retorts that he was very disappointed in her. Shu interjects by saying he was being mean and that she worked really hard. Gai with the view that results were everything - therefore, she failed, since the Void Genome Shu had used was meant for Gai's own use. Gai explains that it was one of only three Void Genomes that Sephirah Genenomics managed to create. It bestows "The Kings Power" onto its user. Gai explains "The Power of Kings" is using Inori's Void as an example, stating that Shu is no longer allowed to powerlessly stand at the sidelines anymore. Before Shu can protest, Gai tells him that he can either sit quietly and be selected out of this world or he can adapt and change. Later, it is revealed that hostages were taken by the Anti Bodies (aka 'whitecoats') so Gai meets up with the rest of Undertaker and reveals his plan to the group as Shu and Inori stand by watching. Shu goes along with the plan and passes through a vent with Inori to arrive at their planned location, witnessing the extensive and cruel abuse of the Anti Bodies (such as Daryl repeatedly kicking a woman in the face) on the way. Funeral Parlor begins their attack, and Shu starts to fear letting everyone down. Inori encourages him, and says that she belongs to him now before he activates his power. As Guin counts down GC1.jpg|Shu about to remove Daryl's Void Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 30.jpg|Shu activates the Kaleidoscope Guilty Crown - 02 - Large 35.jpg|Shu finds out that Inori will be in his class from 10 (upon which he will fire several lasers aimed at Gai), Shu rushes to Daryl's trailer, where Daryl is mentally inside his mecha, and pulls out Daryl's Void (called the Kaleidoscope). Running to be right under Gai, he activates the Void, reflecting the lasers meant for Gai back onto the enemy, ultimately killing Guin and most of the other GHQ members in the process. Shu stands in shock at his success before being offered by a now friendly Gai to join Funeral Parlor, which he ultimately refuses. The next day, in the middle of class, Shu stands up in shock, as Inori has just been announced as the newest member of his class. At P.E Shu agrees with another classmate that Inori looks like a doll in real life, but is called a moron by Souta, who warns him not to say that to her face. Shu arrives home to find Inori and Fyu-neru there and Fyu-neru threatens Shu to not look because Inori was changing (though it didn't speak, you could tell). Inori seems to have done some background information on Shu's family, which he is impressed about. Shu opens the door after the doorbell rings and Yahiro appears. He says he came because he thought Shu was acting weird and brought a movie to cheer him up. However, Inori interupts saying she got a call to go and meet someone and they leave. Shu tells Yahiro that he'll call him if anything happens. They meet with Gai and Shu says he had figured out that Gai knew what people's Voids were, since he knew that Daryl's was the Kalaidoscope. Gai is impressed by this saying Shu was sharp. He then tells Shu that someone from his school witnessed the events that happened with Daryl and orders Shu to remove the persons Void to erase their memory. After 1 failed attempt to do so, Inori teaches him how to look someone in the eyes (since making eye contact was vital). They succeed in finding the culprit, who is indeed Yahiro and after Shu pulls out his Void, they make a promise to each other. 1) Shu wasn't going to say anything about the Norma Gene 2) Yahiro would'nt say a thing about Shu's involvement with Undertaker. However, Yahiro betrays Shu by getting him arrested. Shu is taken to prison and on the way there, calls himself an idiot repeatedly, completely ignoring Segai. In prison, he is asked a variety of questions but remains silent. While trying to open a pack of ramen, Segai calls for him and carries Shu to see the reason why Yahiro betrayed him. It is revealed that Yahiro's brother Jun is infected with the Apocalypse Virus and he needed the money. He carries him into a room and tells Shu that he can't forgive the Undertaker because they disrupt the peace. Shu gets angry at this, asking Segai what kind of order that was, because people were killed right infront of him by the GHQ. However, Segai challenges this, asking Shu why the Undertaker wanted to rescue a mas-murderer, this left Shu shocked. Segai then gives Shu a pen, saying that anytime Shu is with Gai he should press the buttons and they'll put the proper punishment on all of them. Shu is later called to meet with his 'layer' who is indeed Gai. They are interupted by the GHQ callling an all out war becuase the Undertaker were attacking. Shu is shocked to learn that Inori came to save him and he manages to escape only to be picked up roughly by Ayase's Endlave, when she got angry at him, saying he did something to her (because she disobeyed Gai's orders). Later, Shu pulls out Kido's Void and uses it to stop Inori from falling to the ground. He asks her if he can trust him. She smiles and he pulls out her Void, using it to destroy all the Endlaves in the area. After, Shu meets with Gai and he finally decides to join the Undertaker. Gai introduces Shu to the undertakers and he wonders what the Leukocyte is when he hears Gai talk about it. When Gai puts Ayase in charge of making sure he gets the training he needs, Shu gets knocked out by Ayase after he says he doesn't want to cause trouble to a girl in a wheelchair. During this time, he has a flashback about two young boys talking about if it was ok to jump across a bridge that was apparantly missing parts of it. One of them then tells to the other, "Come on, just get over here! Believe in me!". At this moment Shu wakes up with his clothes removed and a towel covering his lower body. He gets up to look for the 'pen' Segai gave him but he can't find it. At this moment, Ayase comes on at the exact same time that Shu's towel falls to the ground. She screams and slaps him across the face. Later, they begin Shu's training sessions with Arugo, Tsugumi and Oogumo helping him. However, he fails all of them to the point that Oogumo calls him hopeless. He then goes to learn now to use a pistol, which Inori happens to be good at. While she teaches him how to use it, she gets a little too close and allows her chest to go up against Shu's back. They both blush and she tells him not to get close to her. After, Shu apologizes to Arugo after he asked if it was only the selfish and confident people who suceeded in life (he was refering to Gai). He meets with Inori and says he fells a little nostalgic because it reminded him of the first time they met but Inori remains silent. Shu asks her why she joined the Undertaker and Inori asks him why he came with her. Shu gives several hints that he came there for her but wasn't able to get the words out. He reaches for her hand but she prevents him from touching it and she stands up saying that Gai gave her her name and her world so she can't leave. Shu then asks her what she meant by "I belong to you" and "stay with you forever" and becomes shocked and heartbroken when he learns that Gai told her to say that. He runs after her only to misunderstand her relationship with Gai after he sees them going into a room together with Gai's shirt hanging off of him. He runs into Ayase and she tells him that they do that at least 1 to 3 times a month and that everyone notices it. She tells him that if he wants to prove himself to everyone, he should win the mock battle and they tell each other good-night. Shu ends up winning the mock battle and recieves everyone's approval. They are informed by Tsugumi that the Leukocyte attacked Point Delta (the area Gai was in). They all watch in worry as they loose Gai's transmission signal. After Gai comes back with a few scratches, Shu tells him he disagrees with his plans because they'll be risking their lives. Arugo holds him by his shirt and Shu runs out of the room. He meets with Inori and she tells him to do exactly as she says. Shu spies on Gai and he learns of his true nature; someone who feels bad and makes other people spoil him so he can feel better about himself. This sets Shu off and they engage in a fist fight for some time, knocking Gai's necklace off. He couldn't pick it up so Shu picks it up for him and tells Gai that he'll help with the mission too, resulting in Gai calling him an idiot. When the Undertakers go to destroy the Leukocyte, they end up almost failing because Daryl destroyed one of the cores that controled the Leukoyte1 sending it into a crash-course towards Japan. However, during this time, Shu sees and hears the voice of a girl that looks just like Inori. The person asks him if he would like to save everyone. When Shu replies possitively, 'Inori' releases a Void that looked like it was a mixture of Kido and Inori's Void. Shu asks Gai if he knew who's Void it was, but Gai refuses to answer his question. The Void ends up shooting the Leukocyte clearly out of the sky, saving everyone. A few days later, Gai sends Shu back to school, which Shu is visually nervous about. Upon entry, Shu is confronted by a bunch of students who say that he's a criminal because of his capture by the GHQ. Shu holds Inori and runs away but soon look back as a slap is heard. It is revealed to be Arisa, who slaps one of the boys saying he shouldn't say that if he doesn't have any proof. At his class, Shu is asked a variety of questions, including a girl asking, "if it's true that all the GHQ guards are gay". However, Arisa stops it and Shu thanks her but she says it's only normal that she whould do that. Later, Shu gets the different homework and projects from Hare and he thanks her. Hare asked Shu if something happened (noticing a change in his character) but Shu doesn't understand. At home, Shu's mom Haruka comes home and is shocked at first to see Inori (probably because of her resemblance to the girl in Shu's memories). Shu says it's not what it looks like and tries to hind Inori's bra which Funnell started folding. Haruka then acts normal again and asks Inori what she'd like to eat, leaving Shu shocked. After, Shu goes to Haruka's room to find her dress and he tells her about Inori saying that "sometimes she's strong, but she's also weak too." Haruka then hugs him and Shu tells her to let go of him and she says it's okay to hug him because he's her son. She then finds her dress and says that she'll look nice for the party. Said party is revealed to be a gathering for everyone against the GHQ and allies to the Kuhouin group. Shu realizes that Dragoons (i.e missilies) were headed for the crouse ship the party was being held on. Even though everyone else thought it was a good idea to abandon ship, Shu tells them that he'll save everyone. Gai sets up a plan to get Arisa on the deck while Shu sneaks up on her and pulls out her Void. Her Void saves them from the Dragoons and Shu gets to safety with everyone else. A day later, Shu and Inori go to school but not before Shu tells Haruka that she shouldn't come outside dressed like that. On the way to school, Shu tells Inori that for the first time he's glad that he can use Voids, and Inori smiles at this. Sometime later, Shu tells Haruka that he's going on a trip with the other club members. She Fanservice!.jpg|Haruka hugs Shu...again vacation time!.jpg|Everyone meets for some R&R Hare&Shu.jpg|Hare and Shu at the beach hugs him again before they are interupted by Inori. They arrive at the beach and everyone questions Shu's relationship with Inori, since they live together. However, they change the subject and they hit the beach the following day. Hare gets jealous because Shu was looking at Inori, saying she let her guard down. She then takes action and pulls Shu to go and play with her, which he blushes at. After all the fun, Shu goes to visit his father, Kurosu Ouma's grave and it's also there that he meets Gai. It is revealed that the whole vacation thing was just set up by Gai to get Souta's Void so they could get something from the GHQ. Later, Souta asks Shu if he had feelings for Inori and Shu denys this, even saying he'll help him get Inori. But that was revealed to be a set up as Shu pulls out Souta's Void (quite violently) because it was part of the Undertaker's plan to use it to enter the GHQ's secret base to steal something that "started it all." Everyone teases Shu because as he was removing Souta's Void he said, "Inori is my..." They infiltrate the base to find out that the object was alreay stolen by Shuuichirou, which Gai isn't too happy about. Later, Shu and Souta argue and Shu tells him the reasons he doesn't like him. However, instead of being mad, Souta says he's glad that Shu came clean and told him the truth, leading to a stronger bond in their friendship. When returning home on a ship, Shu asks Inori what Voids are again, since he feels that he's taking out a part of their 'heart' and looks at her, only to let Inori turn away. When Hare dies in Episode 15, he implements the Void Ranking System due to him believing that he must rule everyone with an iron fist to ensure their safety. In Episode 17, after successfully destroying the GHQ building he gets betrayed by everyone with Arisa leading the coup d'etat. Gai then arrives and cuts out his right arm which transferred Shu's 'Power of the Kings' to Gai. In Episode 19, after Inori gets captured by Gai, Shu shows his 'true self' and injects himself with the last ampoule containing the Void Genome in his right shoulder, and uses his left arm to pull out his Void revealing a crystallized prosthetic right arm with green veins when activated. After Shu kills Segai in Episode 19 with his new Void Genome, he reunites with his mother, survived members of Furneral Parlor and his school friends as shown in Episode 20. They seems to be aboard a ship provided by the UN Military Forces. An announcement was then made by Gai, threatening to kill everyone who is getting in his way. Just then, Shibungi appears and give Shu Kurosu Ouma's diary which contains Kurosu's accounts about the Apocalypse Virus and explaining background information about Mana. Shibungi also tells everyone Gai's plan about carrying out the Fourth Apocalypse. Shu decides to fight and before leaves, he wants to return the Voids he had drawn. Ayase, Tsugumi, Yahiro and Kanon refuses Shu to give back their Void as it is pointless for Shu to fight without their Voids. At first, Souta reluctantly agrees to not having his Void returned like the others and Shu wants to give it back. Souta refused at first but after Shu forces him, Souta states that he was afraid of Shu because everything that happened to him was his fault. Shu forgives him and they forgive each other, bringing back their trust to each other. After that, Shu leaves with the Funeral Parlor members and her mother with the helicopter enroute to the GHQ building in which Gai and Inori is in. At the end of Episode 22, Shu is able to kill Gai and stop Mana with the help of Inori's Void and soul. Inori regains control of her body but starts to crystalize and is blind. Shu embraces her in his arms and with the Void Genome on his hands (regaining Gai's Void Genome after his death), he uses its powers with his own Void to gather everyone's Voids and Apocalypse Virus which halted the crystallization process of all lifeforms and essentially stopped the Fourth Apocalypse. His body began to crystallize until he envisions Inori holding a form of Cat's Cradle (the 'Guilty Crown') which he gratefully accepts. Inori then disappears and her crystal body breaks down saving Shu in the process. A few years have passed and Shu visits his friends in a birthday party of the deceased Hare. It is revealed that Shu survived the crystallization process via unknown means; with his Void gone, his right arm replaced with a metal postheic and has absorbed Inori's blindness (implied by him holding a cane). Afterwards, he sits in a bench facing the river as he listens to Inori's song (Departures) and daydreams of Inori in his arms. Abilities At the start of the series Shu's only noteworthy ability are his observational skills and intelligence of which he even received a slight praise by Gai. Since joining the Funeral Parlor, he tried to learn hand-to-hand combat and weapons use by Ayase and other members, but has never shown any skill at this, relying more on his use of Voids. Void Genome Shu's main ability stems from the Void Genome, refered to by many as the ''"Power of the Kings". ''With this power Shu can draw out a person's Void: an object that is refered as a person's heart and ideas taken form. This ability is highly versatile, as each Void is unique to each person and have several different effects that can be used to deal with almost any situation. In order to use this power, Shu must look directly into the person's eyes as he draws out the Void which causes the person to lose consciousness. Later he showed the ability to combine Voids to create more powerful weapons as shown by combining Inori's and Kido's Voids though it's unknown if he can do this with any Void. One characteristic of the Void Genome is that when a Void is drawn, Shu can also generate blue-energy disks that can be used as shields or as stepping stones to reach higher grounds. This ability seems available whenever he draws any Void. His most powerful and used Void is Inori's, a large and powerful sword that he can wield effortlessly and can easily cut through a group of Endlaves. He can also this to fire a thin metallic-like energy wave from the sword that can cut through most solid objects. Using this Void also appears to enhance Shu's physical abilities greatly, allowing him to jump and move at great speeds. After Mana's destruction, Shu's powers underwent a change, as individuals no longer collapse from having their Voids drawn out, and can even wield them like Shu. The Genome itself is apparently bound to the user's right hand, as this is the hand where the mark of the kings is and the hand Shu uses to draw out the Voids. In episode 17, Gai severs Shu's right arm and steals the Genome, which binds itself to Gai's right arm. In Episode 19, Shu regains his Void powers with another Void Genome ampoule - this time, it is situated in his left hand. He then draws out his own Void, which manifests into a crystalized right arm with green veins coursing through it, replacing Shu's missing right arm. With it, he can draw out and assimilate other Voids, allowing him to manifest and switch between several Voids as well as using them to their full potential. When this happens, the Void becomes black with a green lining in a similar fashion to his own Void. This Void caries an extreme drawback - while it does take Voids in, it also takes harmful effects. Most notably, it takes the Apocalypse cancer from Souta, who was previously in a terminal stage of the Apocalypse Virus. In Episode 22, his Void takes in Inori's crystalization as he starts to reach the lethal effects of the virus. However, Inori saves him and sacrifices her body as it breaksdown, but not only Shu took in her crystallization but also her blindness. Category:Main Characters Category:Male character Category:Undertaker Category:Characters